I'll Make Your Dreams Come True and Fill Your Night With the Parfum of
by Kittidroid
Summary: A love story between Carl from Jimmy Neutron and Ichiya.


**A/N**

 **I hate myself and after reading this you'll probably hate me too ? have fun with this mess.**

Carl x Ichiya (fairy tale)

I'll Make Your Dreams Come True and Fill Your Night With the Parfum of Passion

"I don't think this is a good idea Jimmy," Carl wheezed out as he took a hit from his inhaler.

"Nonsense Carl, this new invention could make history! The dimension switcher 2000 has the potential to catapult someone into a totally new dimension! Aren't you excited to explore a new dimension?" Jimmy said as he continued flipping switches on the giant pod like machine that Carl was trapped in. Carl just stared out at Jimmy from the small window in the machine, letting his mind wander. Maybe he'd be sent to a dimension where the whole world was only populated by llamas. That would be incredible right? Carl's thoughts were cut off by a sudden whirring sound and some high pitched beeps that seemed to be right in his ear. His body began to feel light and his vision went completely black. Jimmy started to say something in the background, but it faded into nothing. All of Carl's senses dulled to nothing as he passed out.

Carl's fingers twitched and began grip at the grass beneath him in a panic as he slowly regained consciousness. His head began to swivel around rapidly as he took in the unfamiliar world around him. He was in the middle of a dark scary forest, and it sounded like something was circling him just out of sight. Carl shakily reached for his inhaler and shoved it into his face just as something leapt at him from the foliage.

Ichiya had been following a rather enticing parfum for a little while now. He had been looking for Erza, as he had heard she was on a mission in this area, when a most pleasant parfum had been carried to his nostrils on the wind. Soon he found the individual emitting the delectable scent. His mouth watered as he gazed at a bowling ball like boy sitting in the grass and panicking before him. He circled him like a predator admiring the curve of his circular body. Ichiya began to inch forward, lust taking over his mind. When he reached the very edge of the foliage behind the round boy, he pounced.

Carl was knocked forward with such force that his inhaler was knocked from his hand. His panic increased tenfold along with his confusion as he felt two strong hands firmly grasp his buttocks. Carl looked over his shoulder to see a strange looking man fondling his plump unicheek, as his butt was blended into the circle that was his body so two defined cheeks did not exist on him. The strange man stared straight into Carl's eyes as he continued his squeezing motions. Carl was captivated by the man's extremely sharply sculpted features, dark eyes and reddish hair that seemed like a burning flame as the sun filtered through it. The fiery appearance of the man's hair couldn't match the look he currently held in the dark pools of his eyes though, that pure burning lust couldn't be matched. Carl's jaw dropped and a blush rose to his cheeks as he suddenly realized how the man's ministrations were making him feel. He had never been so turned on in his life, not by any of the girls at school, not even by particularly attractive llamas. The man suddenly stopped, and a disappointed look flashed over Carl's face. The man smirked when he saw the expression Carl wore. He shot his hand from Carl's derriere to the his face, and tugged it forward. Carl stumbled to face the man as he was being pulled, and ended up with his face only a centimeter from the man's.

"I'm Ichiya, and you are?" The man asked gazing at Carl's lips hungrily.

"C-Carl sir" Carl answered.

As soon as the word sir escaped Carl's lips they were covered by Ichiya's. The kiss grew more and more intense, and soon Ichiya's tongue snaked through Carl's lips and dominated his mouth. Ichiya began to get impatient, and started taking off and throwing clothes everywhere. Soon both were butt naked on the forest floor making out. Ichiya lifted his head and gazed into Carl's eyes.

"At first I thought that your parfum only caused me to be sexually attracted to you," Ichiya began, one hand going up to hold Carl's cheek, "but now, as I hold you in my arms, I think there may be more to it… I think I love you ~maaaan~." A serious look flitted across Ichiyas face as he stated, "you will marry me, I will have your parfum indulged in by no other but me"

Carl gazed back at Ichiya as he came to the realization that he wanted to say yes. No one else had ever given him any feelings like the ones he was currently experiencing. Tears welled up in the black dots that were his eyes as a simple "yes" slipped from his lips. Ichiya was so overcome with joy that he slammed his 3 inch dick right into Carl's ass. Carl screamed in pleasure and gripped at the grass beneath him as Ichiya set a brutal pace. Ichiya was going to have some good rough fun with his new fiance.


End file.
